


宠物（女装大佬日暮x眼镜）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 他当然想象不到，最终决定自己一生命运的，会是一个女人，以及一个“女人”。





	1. 逃跑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：春光跃

360度活动的电子眼慢慢转动，入镜的是一片青翠的绿色，高大的树木遮天蔽日，可以听到不断的鸟叫虫鸣，下一秒，屏幕一黑，接着是一声巨响，A6区的电子眼报废。  
看监控的路易斯队长不慌不忙输入指令，屏幕上属于航拍无人机的画面，就再次出现了在密林中穿梭的金发人影，他身后尾随着一队打扮严整的黑衣人，好像猫玩弄到手的猎物一样，和那个身影保持着约八百米的距离。  
相熟的女佣给他倒了一杯咖啡，问道：“路易斯队长，是那个戴眼镜的亚洲人逃跑了吗？”  
路易斯按灭了烟，无感情的灰色眼睛冷冷看着屏幕中踉跄的身影，“新人最初的时候，总是如此。”  
被人注视着的佐伯克哉正万分艰难地迈着步子，他粗重地呼吸着，一方面是因为愤怒，一方面是因为他该死的身体。  
他现在就像小美人鱼。  
不是每一步仿佛踩在刀片上一般的痛苦，而是他是每走一步就被后穴中的硬棒一而再、再而三顶在敏感点上，腰身一抖，硬棒进进出出，操得他像情色版人鱼公主。  
优质皮革的贞操带束缚着他的分身，尽管已经勒得很紧了，但是分身前端不由自主不断沁出的液体还是让他的阴茎微微滑动起来，稍一上下摩擦，他就前后夹击爽得上天堂，但是贞操裤根本脱不下来，就算他想坦荡荡躺下自己把自己喂饱，也做不到。  
他掐着自己的手臂，白皙的手臂内测已经淤血，透过白衬衫可以看到他若隐若现肿胀起来的艳红乳头。  
他脑海里两种声音交织着。  
看树的年轮……想被操，为什么那个东西不能到更里面去。  
那边是北。想要被更硬的更热的东西操到里面去。  
这里似乎临海……嗯……竟然猥亵地挺腰把那个东西含得更深了……  
这个该死的地方的春药到底有多厉害，他已经深有体会，而他沦落到这个鬼地方……  
怪那个奇怪的女人……他咬牙切齿。  
他本来春风得意，完全取代了御堂，还把他变成了自己的宠物，但是某天突然在街头被黑道掳走。谨言慎行之际，一个黑色长发的女人，突然让人把他眼镜固定好，接着就拿针管给他注射了液体，说那是99.9%纯度的海洛因，他因感到匪夷所思而没有及时反抗，现在想来是最大的失策。  
后来他发现自己没有上瘾的症状，反而整个人情绪的变化变得非常的低迷、抑郁，并且那种在身体里横冲直撞的对性和征服的渴望似乎弱下来，但这似乎才是那个女人的目的，她把他关在阴暗的仓库，还命人在里面摆满了冰块，不过短短几天，他的关节就废了一样，像如今这样走几步就痛得钻心。  
而这似乎是折磨的开始，他还是会被固定时间注射药物，而他发现自己的身体线条越来越柔软，就连清瘦的胸膛，都变得有点像平胸少女的胸膛，而他看到GV和AV，竟然身体再也没有感受，他这才意识到，自己似乎被化学阉割了。  
还没来得及为自己不再是男人悲痛几天，他的生活又有了新危机。  
他被穿上渔网丝袜和大红亮片兔女郎服饰，被拍了很多照片，他立刻明白过来那个黑发女人是要把他像货物一样贩卖掉。  
但是被手铐脚铐锁死的他完全无法反抗，还没等逃跑计划付诸实践，让被他蛊惑的送饭姑娘把他放走，他就被蒙上双眼，带上私人飞机，被运到了这个鬼地方。  
这里是中欧城堡一样的建筑，每天他接触的都是防护服从头到脚包裹严严实实的人，甚至看不出性别，他们熟练地让他赤身裸体，给他灌肠，涂抹润滑剂，带上肛塞，挖掘记录他的敏感点，他变成了一个在生产线上每天被精雕细琢的、本质是性爱宠物的货物。  
他最初试图反抗，但他们给他涂抹烈性药物，让他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣渴望，空白的屋子里什么都没有，手也被束缚着，被注射过去势药物硬不起来的前面被刺激得前列腺液打湿面前的地板，身体不自觉地磨蹭着地面想要满足，熬了一天，到傍晚那些人再拿纯黑的按摩棒来时，他简直像是看到了上帝，只想被插进身体。  
他之后就学乖了，观察那些人的换班次序，并且学着控制和适应身体的欲望，似乎是那些人看他乖巧，他很快拥有了衣服，华丽的白衬衫和黑色西裤以及黑色马甲，他拿到衣服起就开始想着怎么逃出去——只要可以见到外人，凭借他的容貌和话术，世界上没有他打动不了的人。  
抱着这样的自信，他趁人给他贞操裤上锁的时候，用腿将那个人一下踢倒，接着就穿上他的防护服向外走去，出了城堡跑到旁边的森林，他才脱掉碍手碍脚的防护服，开始狂奔，但他又发现这里不少摄像头，所以会走一点，选择性破坏一点摄像头。  
可是他可以一天静止不动挨过性欲，但现在走起路来就像在自渎。  
他额头上汗水滴落，脸色潮红，身上满满的精液的淫靡味道。  
此时他听到了潺潺的流水声，他用尽最后的力气走过去，发现是一条还夹杂着冰块的小溪。  
他心中狂喜，有水就意味着可以出去了，他走向小溪旁，打算喝口水休息休息，但是手触及到冰块时，心里又有了异样的感受，他不自觉地拿起冰块贴到了自己的乳头上。  
被刺激的身体一颤，冰块坚硬的质感摩擦着红色的乳首，像是男人的手……  
他咽了一口唾沫，却突然被烫到一般，甩手扔掉冰块，对着小溪映出来淫荡表情的自己砸去。  
他不可能是这样子的人，这是那个软弱的自己才做得出来的事！  
小溪荡漾起来，他的脸也随水波变化着，让他感到晕眩。  
但当他意识到他已经在体力透支和情欲冲击下，要承受不住时，他的身体已经先做出反应——晕倒在了小溪旁边。  
意识模糊之际，他似乎得到了极其渴望的抚慰和疼爱。


	2. “女人”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章剧情作者：赵往祯 车作者：微博/LOFTER @津岛雪子

如果上天可以实现他一个愿望，他一定要让那个黑发女人明白什么叫真正的恐惧……不，如果现在满足他的愿望，他好想、很想、还是，先做个爱。  
佐伯克哉感到一双手抚摸着他，从囊袋到柱身，像在摸着初生的小动物一般轻柔。  
“像受伤的小鸟一样，真可怜。”  
很轻很温柔的声音，说着似乎是在开黄腔的话语（摸着他的鸟说受伤的小鸟），但似乎这么想又亵渎了她。  
他睁开蓝色的眼睛，只看到一片晨光，向左侧过头，才看到一位满头柔顺红发的女性穿着真丝睡衣，手放在他的性器上，正饱含爱意地看着他。  
她有浓密的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁，像是刚吸完血的吸血鬼一样红润的嘴唇、魅惑的眼神。  
“小妖精，你醒来了。”  
这是怎么回事？这是什么状况？  
饶是佐伯既监禁过别人，也被别人监禁过，也不知道这是什么剧情。  
他这是三生有幸被路人救了，但是被路人看上了要肉偿吗？  
他抬起了手臂，这才发现身体仍然软绵绵的，并且赤身裸体躺在全真丝的寝具上，但就这抬臂的稍一磨蹭，就让他舒服得微微呻吟了一下。  
他克制地压抑住这个声音。  
红发女人的手开始后移，他这才发现自己大腿之间一片湿黏黏的，似乎都是从后穴中渗出的晶亮滑腻的肠液，而那小口似乎因为被按摩棒填满了太久，这会空下来，仍然自己蠕动着，急于接纳什么东西。  
他难得有些尴尬，正常女性如果救了他，发现他这样子，恐怕也不抱什么希望了，毕竟从头到尾他都没硬起来，后面倒是湿得不行。  
他正打算开口，美人的手却开始在他的穴口附近绕圈圈，纯粹而美艳地微笑着，一下一下，把那些黏乎乎的液体晕开得他的腿间、屁股，到处都是，像羽毛一样撩人，却充满了与这份柔和不相符的情色意味，让人难以分辨她的用心。她在轻舔着艳丽的嘴唇，随后，发现克哉似乎也在注视她，忽然露出了少许快乐的神色，玩笑一样用指尖按压他的会阴，不说话也不操进去，仅仅是甜蜜地欣赏他突如其来的扭动和变得急促的抽气声。这可是相当愚蠢的反应，因为只消一动，后穴就变得更加亢奋起来，又热又湿，他花了好大力气，才勉强稳住思绪，看来这女人要么相当腹黑，要么就是相当的有经验，绝不是个狼吞虎咽地急着把猎物吃进去的类型——克哉自己也是这种欲擒故纵、先玩后吃的作风，才更清楚这人非常危险。必须尽快逃出去才是。  
但是……  
他快没有毅力了，更知道毅力根本不能当是一回事。他的脑子一直在发出类似“如果能就这样被插进来的话——”的诱惑，腰已经自动自觉地抬起，送向女人的手中——即使他明知哪怕只是放纵了一回，就会像御堂那样，再端不起那谁也看不上的架子，只能直直地坠入情欲的深坑，越陷越深，再也离不开男人的爱抚。这次的对象是女人……可让女人高兴了、再趁机逃脱的方式，也很危险，毕竟现在的他，哪还有半点社会精英——甚至半点男性的模样呢？  
都要被这个女人摸屁股摸到高潮了吧？  
绝对，不可以。  
克哉拼命咬紧了牙关，在会阴处轻微的麻痒中克制住了将自己直接送上去给对方享用的冲动。他的阴茎，仍套着束缚的皮具，这倒还好，因为如果没有这玩意的话，她可能会很清楚地看见他像个失控的水龙头。现在，也有一些女人喜欢操自己的男朋友，只要上情趣用品店买一根绑在腰上使用的假阴茎就行了——或是买双头龙。这样一直流出前液的他简直就像一件露骨、淫荡、饥渴又主动的性玩具，激起她过分的情欲。要是在这里被搞得下不了床，就别想再穿过那么复杂的丛林逃出去了。保留足够的体力，才能、嗯……唔！  
她用指尖轻轻缠着、勾他的阴毛。那金色的毛发湿得厉害，本就如同他一头金发走在路上一样亮眼，如今更被前液浸透了，湿成一缕一缕的，软软的垂落下来，根本遮掩不住他犹如烂熟的浆果似的沉甸甸的、深红的肉囊。女人抚摩他的阴囊。那柔软的、有着少许褶皱的表皮根本受不得这种触摸，爽得他腰都在颤抖。他倒希望她是个施虐狂，可以在他灌满欲液的囊袋上狠狠地掐一下——踩一下也好，这样他就会痛得缩作一团，稍微从欲火中脱出，可对方仅仅以欣赏者的态度看着他的挣扎，赞叹般轻笑道：  
“你真好，终于来到我的身边了呢。”  
她把一根手指插入了他的肉穴中。  
啊啊——  
他柔软、火热的肉几乎立即渴望地将她的手指牢牢包裹，甚至把那当成是一根真正的阴茎，又吸又吻，贪婪地想要其中的热度。很快他就不能满足于这个粗度了，希望能有比手指更硬、更粗的东西粗暴地顶他，粗到把他的屁眼撑开大大的圆洞、深到每一下都操到他最最隐蔽的敏感点，把他顶向欲望的高峰，将他的尿液也全部干出来才好。红发女人轻轻笑了一下，拍了一下他的臀部。  
克哉当即感觉到一种无地自容的羞辱。  
她明白他、知道他想要什么，这使他的一切挣扎都像极了婊子张开双腿前的故作矜持，毫无效果。这可绝不是他想要的……唔，真的不是吗？那此刻他又为什么会被那些下流的妄想刺激得淫水直流？佐伯仿佛听到脑海中那根名为理智的弦崩落的声音——他在保持清醒上作出的努力，在这一刻终于功亏一篑。  
她又开始加入手指的量，但是，还是非常轻柔，也不能说是小心翼翼，却总是很慢、很轻，在用一星一点的逸乐诱惑他，明知他需要触摸，很多很多的触摸，却不一次性全给，而是奖励；他无意地发出呻吟，就有奖励，他迷乱地张开双腿，就有奖励，他主动地提起腰杆，就有奖励，他流露出无法稳住心神的渴求之色，就有奖励。如果她去菊池做销售经理，收效一定不错，这种反复的正向强化，叫克哉几乎都要把自己整个儿塞到她的手里了！  
反应过来时，已经有三根手指被吃进了他的屁股中，听到穴中发出水声，感官开始沉沦。他紧紧夹着，紧到单凭女性的力量几乎难以在他里面抽动，看见对方若有所思地笑着看他，才不甘不愿地稍微放松点儿，没操一会儿，又紧夹了，好像在主动向她求索，深知道这就是淫乱的自己，深知道这样不行，深知道逃脱无望，还是这样一而再再而三地享受着。热浪不住地往上涌，之前被药品和冰冻住的身体，如今好像全活过来了，四肢百骸充满了情欲的东西。他恐怕很快会高潮，高潮前竟还是吃不到巨大的阴茎，享受不到被贯穿的快乐么？啊啊，我到底在想什么……  
“嗯……你……”  
红发女人稍微靠近了他，比起刚才纯粹的欣赏，如今仿佛多了些不一样的情欲，似乎受到了他的诱惑，有些失神地看着他，手也向裙下摸去。看到她的这个动作，他才意识到自己一直盯着她的脸看，这才把目光下移，看向她的手。等等，为什么是向裙下摸？  
接着，手指尽数抽出。他还没来得及发出惊呼，竟被一直期盼的、火热的、坚硬的、男人的肉棒贯穿了。  
他抑制不住呻吟，大声地叫了起来。空虚了很久的身体——无论怎么用手指操也不能得到真正满足的身体，如今一下子得到满足，来不及想这女人怎么会突然变成男人，他已无法控制地向后翘臀，抱着双腿竭力地张开，抬起腰想让人大力地对他做些什么。那可不是玩具，而是货真价实的阴茎。  
红发的女装大佬撩了一下长发。对于克哉会露出如此失控的模样，他早已有所预料，可真正见到这性感又自负的男人差点被他一下操射，就连失去了活力的前端也本能地抖了抖，不禁喜出望外，露出甜蜜又得意的笑容，伏下身在克哉胸膛上又吻又咬，留下好多红痕，也不知道是吻痕还是口红。性是美妙的东西，不会有人能在如此快感中毫不动容。他抱住克哉的双腿，更多地贴近他，一边温柔地律动，一边抓着克哉的双手，要把它们固定在床顶的束缚器上。克哉挣扎了起来。  
男人猛地挺进了他。  
他发出急促的尖叫，洞里又痛又麻，腰一下子软了，声音听起来根本就没有拒绝的味道。男人趁机将他的双手扣在一起锁在头顶，一边挺腰贯穿，一边微笑道：  
“是啊，小妖精，我是男人哦。”  
男人的性器跳动着，顶到敏感点时，佐伯的腰肢骤然一紧，穴口也将男人的分身吸得牢牢的，它慢慢一寸寸往后退时，佐伯几乎可以描摹出它的轮廓。退得快要到肛口了。他以为男人要出去，刚开始紧张，想要挽留，男人又突然往前撞，那么猛……他刚贴合在一起的肠壁又被瞬间剖开了，让他觉得自己就是被捆在刑架上的性变态国王，正在遭受教会里美艳的变装处刑人的审判，要往他火热的屁眼里捅入烧红的刑杵，把他的肠子烧熔、理智烧断，在他的腹中灌满热浆，射得他满满当当，肚子鼓胀得如同孕妇。他正被陌生的男性压着，用他陌生的肉棒插他——他失神地想着。但他的身体却似乎因此变得更热情了。  
“你的身体好舒服啊……”  
被一个女性，不，被一个根本说不清到底是男性还是女性的家伙如此夸奖，实在不能说是什么开心的事情。非要说的话，只能说他自己是的确很舒服，可能是因为大家都是男人，对方的技巧把握得特别的好，无论时间、力度，都是久经沙场的程度。佐伯不知为何联想到了御堂。如果换做那个禁欲的男人，必然无法做到这个程度——他甚至怀疑御堂能不能顺利找到自己的敏感点。当然，位高者偶尔流露出手足无措的纯情姿态也很有意思，但就此刻而言，他显然更需要一个能令他忘情地尖叫的对象。  
这个人妖……这个人就很好。  
他竟如此没有立场，对方稍微会干一点，就轻易地把一切合理化了，就连他自己，也觉得难以置信……但对方是真的很会干。他流了好多水，从喉咙深处发出难以压抑的轻哼，随着阴茎的满胀感越来越强，束缚带的紧绷程度就让他越来越痛，而且一直勒着。对方一直微笑着看着他，尽管在挺进的过程中，那一头艳丽的红发稍微乱了，却仍不改优雅、不乱步调，轻轻地抚摸克哉的大腿内侧，只是轻抚，就好像在照顾一个生了淫病的情人般轻柔。克哉大概明白了他的用意：如果对象听话的话，他就会温和相待吗？  
可惜男人至今也没有解开克哉身上的束缚，把他固定得死死的，前面流出透明的汁，总在刺激他的性欲。这样下去他早晚会被逼疯的……他想说什么，支吾着未说。直至对方微笑着说道：  
“很害羞吗？据我所知，你可不是会因为享受而感到害羞的类型呀？”  
确实。他开始怀疑这人是御堂或是他以前囚禁虐待过的家伙花钱聘来的了，竟就像是与他相处了许久，连他的精英皮囊底下掩盖着的龌龊思想也一清二楚。这样他就没必要掩饰了，坦诚道：“解开……把这里解开。”但想抬起双手时他的下腹也禁不住想要得到解放，竟抢先向前拱，好像生怕对方留意不到，男人笑着俯瞰他这脑子不清醒的行为，后来克哉说：“都解开！”男人才赞赏了他这贪得无厌的要求，亲吻他的膝盖，一边解开他的手，一边戏谑道：  
“啊呀，这是在讨好我吗？”  
讨好什么的……啊！  
下腹被重重一顶，好棒，顶到前列腺了——他差点就要喷射出来，不知道还能不能做到射精，但是热流是一直有的，很多，积累在下腹处，多得他时刻都很担心自己会不会突然被干得射尿。好舒服，手臂刚被解开他便抓住了对方的衣领，一把将男人扯到自己面前亲吻起来，尝到了口红的滋味。如果对方是女性的话他可能不会感觉到如此违和的……不，他发现自己竟已经并不觉得违和了。  
美艳的人，是个男人，操着他的肉洞。他的肉洞要高潮了，疯狂地吞纳，要榨干对方的精。他的身体仿佛燃烧了起来，那种对情欲的渴求仿佛要连同身上的男人一起燃烧殆尽……身上的男人也随着他的激动而显得不再淡定了。克哉夹着他的腰，他抱着克哉的肩膀，亲吻克哉的耳畔。“很舒服吧……？”就这样在克哉耳边轻轻吐出如此蛊惑的字眼，使克哉突然就特别想放开一切的牵绊，包括尊严，包括自制，包括自由，就这样随着对方的挺动放声嘶喊。要、要到了——  
男人一下扯开了他阴茎上的束缚带。他几乎同时高潮，不是用前面，而是后面，肉穴猛缩，在最后一下猛操中重重地颤抖，像是女人似的全身绷紧、后仰，后背紧贴着床单，发出低哑的嘶叫。男人这最后的冲刺实在太恶趣味了，力度还大得像是要把整个阴茎和阴囊一并操进克哉温暖的洞中，把克哉压得重重撞在床顶上，整个人被挤在床顶和男人之间狭小的空间中，弓成一团，屁股被对方顶到半空。克哉苦闷地哼哼，从前端洒出来的液体随着这一粗暴的动作而滴落在自己的胸膛、下颌上，没能看到克哉在自己的脸上射精的男人，似乎有些不满足地苦笑，却也没办法，毕竟不能射精这一点，又不是克哉自己想的。克哉一边漏尿似的滴着水，一边紧抓着他的肩膀，久久说不出话来，在抽搐般的紧绷中喘息，等待身体恢复，可最快恢复的还是欲望。还想要……屁股里空虚得难受，比起刚才完全得不到操弄的空虚，如今更多了一份无论如何也不能满足的焦灼，明明刚刚才高潮过，后穴竟还在一下一下地吮吸着对方还插在里面的性器，太喜欢那突突跳动着的血管在洞里面的触感了，好像就是为了填满他肠壁上一道道欲壑而设的，在膨胀，在跳动，在亢奋地邀请克哉的血肉舔它们，而克哉渴望能喝到里面灌满的腥甜的精液和血汁，一再不加拒绝地施以爱抚……男人还没射，看来还能玩很久，克哉既是恐惧，又是渴望。这么猛的攻势及如此美丽的面容二者突然无缝地合一了——比男性好，比女性也好。他的心沉了下去。只一次性爱就令他这样意乱情迷，他又该如何指望靠着这淫乱的身体逃出生天？  
男人又开始新的一轮律动。克哉立即急喘起来，推着他的肩膀。不行、这样太——！在上一波冲动中爽到发麻的前列腺被这样毫不停歇地一捅，他就知道自己又来了，欲望多得像无尽的海，而他只是随时都会翻进其中的小船，抱着把自己的双腿掰开，张得越大越好，任由对方怎么操都不反抗。就是想要、就是想要，来多少都想要，但现在不行；现在这样再操下去，他恐怕会忍不住射出尿来。  
必须休息一下，他想向对方表达了这样的意思，却发现自己的喉头好像忘记了自己还有呻吟和喘息以外的用处，除了悲鸣以外什么也发不出。男人见状，甚至好笑地问他：“太舒服啦？”  
怎么可能——  
克哉想要否认，结果一抽气，带动了身体各处，强烈的快感如潮水一样没过鼻尖，他就再说不出不是了，张大嘴巴，在欲海里咕嘟咕嘟地艰难吐着气，手不自觉地到了对方的腰上，无意识地抓着这艘大船，使对方多少有些吃惊。克哉确实想说什么，却只能一再抚摩对方的腰，往下、到对方裙子底下的腿侧，将对方向自己的胯下拉近，渴望对方能理解他的意思，可他做的跟他希望对方放开他、让他休息，根本就不是同一个人回事。对方的阴茎好大，动一动都好像要把他的肠子一并干出来，爽得他胯下全都麻了，甚至觉得就连对方稍微抽出的瞬间洞里也是空的。好舒服，好想要！目睹了他这又要推开又想挨操的痴态的男人，笑着问他：  
“你到底是想被干还是想休息嘛？”  
克哉艰难地吞了吞口水，很难才克制住脑中那些“不准停下！给我继续！”的呐喊，沙哑地说：“停下，我受不了……”对于他的坦诚，对方似乎还很高兴，奖励性地又亲吻了他的脸颊，柔软的肢体像是真正的女性一样缠着他的身体，撒娇般向他问道：“好嘛！但是，你这里能忍得住吗？”  
他故意抬起克哉的屁股，顶了顶他的后穴，好让他看两人交媾的样子——怒张的、深红的肉茎，深深地楔入他被操得红通通的屁股里，被他的肠液、前液浸得湿透，看起来又滑、又亮，给他带来无尽愉悦与狂喜，如今正在一点一点地被抽出来，也太粗、太大了，他总算明白为什么自己会爽得那么厉害。那东西比他自己以及以前任何一个情人都要大；如果早知道有种东西在，他一定会主动想办法把这男人弄到手的！就算自己是天天被干的一方也好。是的。他反悔了。他不想休息了。他太想对方把那东西狠狠地重新操回他的屁眼里了！  
男人却假装不知道。可恶……这家伙不可能不知道他在想什么，如今肯定只是欲擒故纵罢了，还故意在床上站了起来，高高地挺着那巨物，走到他的面前，用手撸了两把，随后坐在了他的胸膛上，阴茎正对他的脸庞。克哉当然明白他想干嘛，“不要把刚从我屁股里拔出来的东西塞进我嘴里——”想这样大喊抗议，对方却根本没有要逼迫他的意思，只纯粹地笑着看着他，等待他的选择。洞里好空。他当着对方的面把手指往自己里操，想提起腰让自慰的行为更顺畅些，对方的重量却压在他的胸膛上，让他全然不好动作。最后，他只好哑着嗓子说：  
“我帮你……你也快……”  
对方美艳地笑着，捋了捋发丝。  
这是愚蠢的决定，男人坐他身上起来，转了个身，无论从哪个角度看他都真的像个娇媚的女人，可换成了69的姿势以后那巨物就这样来到离克哉的嘴巴不到五公分的地方，克哉就是再不情愿，也不得不承认对方就是个把他干得很爽的男性。他爱抚克哉的穴，而克哉也只好抚摸他的阴茎，用指尖刮过马眼周围。对方随即发出轻笑，可能并没有预想过克哉会真做吧，但是克哉刚想就此打发过去，对方便用肚子和阴茎蹭蹭他，贪心地要求他：“不要只用手嘛，也舔一下嘛！”后退了点，把阴茎贴到克哉的嘴唇上。意料之外的是，那上面没有怪异的味道，可能是因为这几天里一直在灌肠、清洗，就差没把他的肠子整个取出来洗净了塞回去了，因此除了润滑液的淡香，倒是男人自己的腥膻气息更浓烈点。刚想着，那东西挤进了他的嘴唇，咕唔唔唔——  
那么大的东西操进来，都要把的的喉头胀裂了！克哉反射性地剧咳，刚把对方的阴茎吐出来，男人又要重新侵入。他尝试了第二遍，这回尽力地把嘴巴张开，以便对方顺利地进入他的喉腔，但还是呛到，咳得差点把肺咳出来。不得不承认自己平时有点“自私”，甚至未为自己任何一个情人口交过。但是，当男人笑着说：“哎呀，看来你被照顾得很好嘛。”时，克哉那多余的自负发作了。  
他一向自负技巧了得，不信搞不定一个人妖，因此主动地吸起对方的性器来。一开始牙齿刮了对方一下，明显感觉到男人一激灵，他的心里突然产生一种隐蔽的快乐，结果男人报复般把手指上的动作停了，永远是一换一，叫克哉不得不收起嗜虐心。这下，他尽量收起牙齿，只用嘴唇和舌头活动，把那东西小心地纳进唇中，深深地吸了一下，啊……后穴里传来快感，他得到了认同，男人喜欢他这样做，他也很爽！接着他又受到鼓动般重复，这次更深、更多地吸到舌叶上，感觉到男人的前端渗出水珠。男人用手指操他，他不禁抬起屁股，同时把男人的腰拉近自己，舔男人的茎身、会阴，渐渐也沉溺在这口淫的被侵犯感中，好像在品尝什么腥膻但鲜美的东西似的，有一下吸得太深了，松口时竟发出了响亮的水声，“啧！”，两人都明显听到了，他不禁面红耳赤，不知自己竟还有羞赧这样的东西。男人很满意，提起腰，不顾一切地操了他好几下，塞得他的嘴巴和屁穴满满的，受不了地呜呜呻吟起来，男人才笑嘻嘻地满带抱歉地稍微放开他，让他喘口气，可两秒后又原形毕露，猛操着克哉上下两个热洞，可能是因为克哉弄得他确实舒服。他把克哉操得几乎无法合起嘴，喉咙里满里来不及吞下的口水和液体，一吞咽就会吸紧男人的东西，不吞下去又会呛到，真是进退两难，很想快点把对方弄射了，对方又好像并没有他想象中那么不行。十来分钟，克哉终于忍耐不住了，手指伸到后方。他的穴已经吞了男人的五个指头，还不满足，刚把自己的手指也操进去，男人突然松开了他，抽出了手，起身。怎么了？  
男人转过身来，回到他的身下，抓着克哉的肩膀，将他翻转过来压在床上，把他的脸侧贴在洁白的枕头上。克哉不明白他这是要做什么，下一秒，又硬又热的东西又操了进来，顶中了他的某个点。啊啊啊！  
克哉几乎失禁。休息了这么久，虽然对方一直在弄他，但手淫毕竟和阴茎的填塞感不同。他那刚缓解过来的火热又被一下子燃起，甚至比上次更厉害，不回自主地用前端蹭着被单，被男人紧紧地扣着腰，抱紧在怀中，每扭动一下，都是主动地把自己往热棒上撞，烧得他的肚子生痛。对方边干边对他说：  
“抱歉呀，但你也太会舔了，射在嘴里是很好，可我想射在你的屁眼里呢。”  
可恶……那就快点啊！  
“别急嘛。你夹得好紧哦！”  
男人这时还不忘提醒他。还好克哉早已不在意这一点了，只疯狂地渴望着能被好好地教训到高潮。他甚至主动地抬腰，男人一见，短暂地怔住，后来完全地接受了他的这份示好，像是犬类一样咬住他的后颈，重重地往里面操。啊，那里、那里，又顶到了，好爽！这家伙，每一下动腰都太有力了，克哉被操得整个人趴伏在床上，越想避开对方在自己的后颈、肩膀上的吻咬，脖子趴得越低，屁股则翘得越高。到了某个点，他和男人几乎是同时发出高呼——他的肠肉被操得痉挛了！颤抖、失控地一张一合，吸得男人差点在其中丢盔弃甲。男人一把按住他的后背，作飞快的冲刺，克哉只觉得这人是要疯了，要把他操死似的，全不留休息的间隔，只顾又快又猛的进出，想开口骂他，却成了断断续续的咕哝，好像才求饶似的，啊……要死了，只能把脸强压在枕头上，才能让尖叫听起来不那么亢奋、失控。后来，他不能自制地，背过手来抓住男人的手臂、腰、臀。好爽，太会干了，源源不绝的热浪冲向阴茎、屁穴，忍不住了。他已经好久没射过了，被男人捧在手心中的阴茎，如今仿佛也因这样强烈我操弄而稍微有点抬头。值得高兴吗？啊啊，他已经没有性快感以外其他的感觉了。  
就像真正的肉便器，他已完全沉溺于性爱中，就差没在这其中胡言乱语，发出狂热的哀求了。他快要射精，屁眼爽得完全离不开阴茎的操弄，前液和肠液都不断地涌出。男人忽然抓住了他的，以不大不小的声音在他耳边说：  
“说点什么吧？比如我的名字，我会很高兴的啦。”  
什么……克哉颤抖着想问他什么意思，腰一动，发出重重的、沉湎的喘息。这时还玩这种……他想拒绝，下一秒，男人几乎与他完全紧贴一样伏在他背上，一边操，一边在他耳畔很轻地说了什么。穴里要高潮了！前面也是，克哉屈辱地咬紧了牙关，刚开口，男人便用尽全部力气顶入他，“日、日暮……呜呜呜呜！”  
他射了！有精液，尽管很少很少。那些药物剥夺了他作为男性的本能，却让他的后洞变得如天天坐在神坛旁，一边祈祷一边淫水直流，甚至用桌角或椅边磨蹭下体的神妓更加淫荡。刚射过以后，他就迎来了下一波的后穴高潮，穴里含着男人火烫的、正将大量热液灌进来的阴茎，快速地张合。男人满足了他，喷精过后，还在他里面猛力地挺动了十数下，才重重地吁了口气。这时克哉还发出比刚才的呜咽更充满湿气的悲呜，腰在颤抖。他还有东西要出来！可他不想，他不想那样！男人已经明白了，抚着他的阴茎，亲吻他的后背，哄他放松，简直就像给小孩把尿。忍了数秒，克哉终于忍不住了，腰上脱力，刚放松了一点，咝——大量的液体从他的前端喷出。他被操得喷尿了！  
臊味瞬间弥漫开了，他自己也闻得到，但是没用，就连男人特地来到他的身侧看他失禁的惨状，他也仅仅能尽力地把腰压低，阴茎近乎贴在床沿上，夹紧双腿，不让对方看，可尿的实在是太多、太多，很快就听见尿水浸湿被单、沿床边淌到地上，发出嗒嗒的声响。他就像是尿床的孩子一样羞耻得抬不起头，却挺着根本算不上硬的鸡巴，屁眼流精，趴在床上，扭动着腰，持续着被操的动作，直至尿得不能再尿了，才勉强爬起来。一动，就发觉肚子又胀又麻。又一小股水流冲了出来，咝……床铺湿透了。  
被他拒绝了帮忙的男人，好整以暇地看着他，等待他享受完这份混和着性高潮、失禁与耻辱的甜果。克哉落魄地挣扎着起身。必须去厕所……  
咚！  
他重重地从床沿上摔了下来，没有力气，绝望极了，却一晃眼看到了门口。对了，从之前开始，他的房间里就没有厕所，一切饮食、排泄、性欲都被控制得死死的，他只是一条随时等着被操的狗。这扇门，如果不是通向厕所，难道……  
他飞快地爬起来，不顾自己身上有多么脏，多么落魄，冲向门口，太急了，撞在了问板上。咔嚓。一拧门把，门竟然开了，他甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛，一口气爬了出去，想爬起来奔跑，不行，手脚好痛，浑身都像散架一样酸。他知道男人来了，知道他跟在自己身后，但还是在尽力地爬。也许能逃出去呢？他心中突然充满了希望。  
好痒。  
好痛。  
好难受。  
里面好难受。  
好空。  
想被操。  
想被那个男人操。  
想被那个男人像刚才那样疯狂地操。  
好痒啊，好想要。好想要好想要。  
这里……  
啊啊……！  
男人追上了他，俯下身，抱住了蜷成一团的、已经把指头塞进甬道中的他，像是抱住了一只恸哭的伤兽。“你想要什么？”男人问。他说：  
“想被操……”  
还没来得及从高潮的余韵中回神，他就感觉到硬硬的棒身又在他股间磨蹭，圆润的龟头在他穴口上下滑来滑去，偶尔进去一点，却像调皮的孩子一样马上出去，他紧咬牙关，强忍着呻吟。  
很快男人再次装弹上膛，将他做得欲仙欲死。  
这个人妖做起爱来简直像个疯子。  
被操弄到像一滩烂泥一样再也动不了的佐伯有气无力地想着，而“她”却仍然一下一下轻啄着他的脸和他的身体，露出少女般娇羞的表情。  
“她”甚至换了一身缀满法国画家花朵名画的睡裙，又亲了他一口。  
“真厉害啊，不愧是我的小妖精，我腰都直不起来了了呢。”“她”用带着笑意的中性声音撒着娇，然后环上他的脖子，将头埋在他怀中。  
嗓子已经喊哑的佐伯，感到莫名其妙、不知所措。  
他此时已经猜到自己之前做的那些调教是为了谁服务，也知道了自己其实没有成功逃走，但除了好好睡一觉，他什么也不想想。  
他沉沉地进入梦乡。  
而“她”，这座庄园的所有者——日暮“小姐”看了看已经睡熟的金发小妖精，笑眯眯起床走到露台，摇铃叫佣人送上午饭，“她”要就着小妖精的美丽睡颜吃午饭。  
巡视的保安看到自家老板在阳光下的笑脸，不禁感叹：“这些男人也是自愿来的，咱们大小姐也有钱有貌，我真的不明白他们到底有什么好跑的。”  
“是啊，并且说难听点，名义上是当大小姐的宠物，其实也就是睡个女人，这有什么难的。睡个一年也就放走了，那么清高也别出来卖，真是不识好歹。”  
不识好歹的佐伯一觉睡到第二天清晨，看到床前都是摆满华丽服饰的银色托盘。  
“先生，这是大小姐赏您的衣服。”  
佐伯不动声色地看过去，豹纹套装、猫铃铛套装、印度风薄纱和亮闪闪的手环、新娘薄纱等等，全部都是情趣服装。  
他不免嗤之以鼻，对那个“赏”字觉得不能理解且莫名好笑。  
他又观察起给他送衣服的两个女佣，她们也是一等一的美貌，其中一个是橄榄绿色短发，皮肤清透，眼睛是琥珀色的，干净得像是春日清晨绽放的小小花朵。另一个是一头紫色长发的高挑少女。  
但他才移开视线，余光就瞥见绿发少女妒恨的表情，她看着托盘里的衣物，表情很是狰狞。  
佐伯这才细看，发现比如印度风的手环，上面都是大颗宝石，新娘花嫁上的装饰看品相也都是钻石，原来这些情趣服装造价不菲，可是这女佣又有什么好记恨的呢？他总觉得自己捕捉住了关键的点。  
“你们放这里吧。”  
“是，先生。”  
紫发的少女先退了出去，但是绿发少女前来帮他掖被子，轻轻在他耳边说：“珍惜你的好日子吧，反正也过不长。”  
佐伯一愣，这才发现根本没什么女佣，这是个绿发少年。  
他冷漠地抬起下巴看着这个少年，少年看他没有反应，气愤地咬了一下唇，转身离去。  
佐伯从床上下来，缓缓扶着东西走到露台上，他看到远处是冰雪覆盖的山峦，山峦下是一片密林，而此处，可以看到很多欧式建筑。  
想到那些调教他的人熟练的手法，逃到森林深处仍被抓了回来的境遇，还有刚才那个奇怪少年的妒忌，他醒悟过来，原来，这里是那个人的私人玩乐庄园，而他，只怕是众多玩物中的一个而已。


End file.
